There is a growing number of cloud based applications that can be provided to subscribers via web and mobile services. Examples of cloud based applications include, but are not limited to, navigational services, audio and video applications, internet based television, and so forth. There are a number of computing cloud providers. Some computing cloud services provide software based load balancers to manage traffic splits and obtain analytics information concerning performance of applications. Some software based load balancers support blue/green deployment of applications (traffic split services) within the same computing cloud.
However, customers may need mechanisms for selecting computing cloud infrastructure for their applications based on price, performance, availability, and so forth. Existing software load balancers can be configured to provide data traffic split and performance analytics only within a single computing cloud. Thus, there is a need for technology of load balancing and performance analytics services between computing clouds provided by different cloud providers.